Timmy
by Kitten
Summary: He opened his blue eyes and listened to the one thing that brought him down. Little Timmy who had the unfortunate luck to be turned into a vampire when he was five. I wish I had someone, he cried out silently into the darkness. But he was alone or was he?
1. Default Chapter

It was the sound of laughter and pain that awoke him. He opened his blue velvet eyes and listened to the one thing that always brought him down. Laughter.

It was coming from the parlor where Thierry was holding a meeting of Circle Daybreak. His sister Rashel was sure to be there with _him_, Quinn, her vampire lover. They would be happy and laughing along with the other Daybreak members. There was mercurial Ash and perky Poppy with Ash's cousin James. There would be serious Thea and Eric. Maybe even Delos and Maggie if the rare chance came.

They were laughing. 

Would they be laughing about who the cutest movie star was? Would they be laughing about a dark comedy that was showing at the Cineplex? Or maybe they were laughing about poor, forever five year old Timmy.

God how he hated that name. 

By all rights he should be almost an adult now with an adult body to go with it. But no, he was_ Timmy_. Little _Timmy_ who had the unfortunate luck to be turned into a vampire right when he was five years old.

He still remembered that day and all the ones that followed. The tearing of flesh, first his own then many others came and went. Humans that could do the one thing Timmy was denied. The right to grow old.

Tears filled his eyes, ran down his face and dampened his coal black hair. Pain filled his heart as more laughter came and faded. 

Why couldn't he have had the chance to grow older? Why did he even survive the encounter that made him into a blood-sucking fiend? 

He didn't even have that joy anymore. Drinking the blood of those foolish enough to take pity on him didn't give him the endless jollies he once had. In its stead, came guilt for tricking the nice people who came when he cried. Sorrow for the fear he caused them, even though he made up for it by implanting the sweetest of memories.

Nothing could make his existence any less painful as it was when it was first thrust upon him. He longed for death, begged for it. Cursed it for always passing over him.

They laughed again, sending jolts of pain through where his heart belonged.

Loneliness was his greatest enemy, Timmy realized. There weren't many vampire children out there. Those who were still children tended to be demonic little lamias, not sad little made vampires like himself.

_I wish I had someone._ Timmy cried out silently into the darkness. _Someone to share myself with. Someone to talk to when the endless nights became too much._

Tears kept coming as more laughter drifted in. Soon his pillow was damp with sorrow's rain and still it wasn't enough. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push his pain aside but more laughter came thus sadness remained.

He hugged his pillow tightly to himself and imagined it was an adult like himself trapped in a child's body. He almost could feel small hands smoothing his moist hair back from his tear-streaked face. Hear a soothing song hummed under their breath as they gently rocked him in their arms.

They would smell of sunshine and crushed dandelions with skin as smooth as ivory but warm like a spring day. They—no she—would tilt his chin up and tell him that she was there. Their lips would touch in a chaste and innocent kiss that children might share. But their eyes would tell another tale.

Timmy could see love, true and bright for all to see behind their childish masks. She would stay with him for all their endless years. She would be there to talk to when the pain became too much. When the world seemed to be happy when he was not. She would be the bright spot in his life.

But that was just a dream.

He was alone in his room at the Nevada mansion of Thierry's. Everyone was laughing below him, each with someone that they loved. Each with their very own soulmate.

And he was alone with the pain inside of him.

Alone…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

__

Should I keep going with this idea or leave it as is? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Walk

__

Thank you Dollie, Foxeyes, Suz, Ren and Castra for reviewing! Now here is your chapter 2.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

He threw off his covers and got dressed. The laughter was too painful to ignore, so Timmy chose to escape. A black turtleneck, cargo pants and a pair of combat boots later, he leapt out of his two story window and went out into the night.

He climbed over the decorative steel fencing with ease and began to expand his senses away from what he left behind. A junkie was making a deal with his supplier in an alley a mile away. A mother was tucking her child in for the night with the sweet sound of a lullaby.

Timmy often wondered what his own mother would think of what became of her two children. One was the same little boy she left behind when her neck was brutally snapped. The other had grown into a beautiful young woman who could kill in a hundred different ways.

It hurt Timmy to think of his mother. Rashel never really went into detail on how their mother died only that _Hunter_ killed her. Hunter who brutally snapped her neck like an animal. The man who he foolishly followed at one time like a dumb puppy. Who destroyed so many lives.

Like Timmy did.

_I will not think of those times,_ he swore to himself as he began to jog along the dark streets. _I was another person then._

He chose to think of his father. A brave man, one who gave his life for other while fighting in the Marines. Timmy could almost remember the man's face, a face he might have shared if fate were not cruel. His handsome rugged features. His blue eyes like Timmy's own. The smell of his after-shave, the feel of strong arms carrying him gently.

A brutal hand jerking him to a stop interrupted his thoughts. Timmy looked up at the owner of the hand and saw a lanky man grinning down at him.

_I don't have time for this crap,_ Timmy thought with a sigh.

"Hey, you're a pretty boy." The stranger said ruffling his hair. "Wanna play a game?"

Timmy smirked, _Maybe I have some time to get rid of this sicko. _Aloud he said shyly, "What type of game?"

The man smiled bigger and placed a 'friendly' arm around Timmy, "A real fun game called Doctor."

He began leading the smaller boy deeper into the shadows of an alley where if he were to scream no one would care or help. Timmy knew the score all too well, he began hunting those who hunted children.

Once inside the safe shadows the man struck… but Timmy was faster. He kicked the man's legs out from under him, shattering the bone and forcing him down to the vampire's level.

"You chose the wrong little boy to mess with." Timmy whispered before draining the pedophile of his blood and leaving his empty body for the police to puzzle over. 

The stars twinkled above him like tiny diamonds as he walked down the street. Around him people began to rest and slumber, unaware a hunter walked in the form of a child among them. The wind whispered through houses and his hair, telling him a lonely tale. But not as lonely as his own.

The moon sent down her pale light. People slept and crickets chirped their eternal songs but neither gave Timmy peace.

The blood inside him began to cool and become part of his tragic self. The thrill was gone and all that remained was the feelings of loneliness. 

He stopped and closed his eyes, remembering the scent of baked pies that always accompanied his mother. The smell of dirt and sweat that once was a part of his big sister as blood now was to him.

_Rashel, what are you doing now?_ He asked himself. _Are you still laughing with your new found friends? Are you making dreams come true with your soulmate? Or are you wondering where _poorTimmy_ is on this lonely night?_

Suddenly he felt warm arms enclose him and the scent of raspberries surround him. Soft wisps of hair tickled his nose as a face nuzzled his neck. Timmy opened his eyes and saw the last person he'd expect. 


	3. Ember

A little girl.

Her hair was medium brown with light brown highlights pulled back in two pigtails. She was dressed in a black shirt, dark green skirt that went down just past her pale knees and black baby dolls shoes, no socks.

When she looked up at him through short messy bangs Timmy saw her eyes were light brown with flecks of dark brown around the middle.

"You looked so sad." She told him in a sweet innocent voice cocking her head to the side. "You need a hug."

She tightened her embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. Again Timmy found himself in a garden of raspberries. Before he could find himself entangled again he pushed her back away from him.

"Who are you?" he demanded frowning down at the slightly smaller child.

"My name is Ember Delune, who are you?"

_Those eyes,_ Timmy thought in a daze, _so big and innocent. _She frowned shaking him out of his revere.

"Timmy Jordan." He exclaimed and scowled. "_Tim_ Jordan."

Ember laughed, "Well Tim Timmy Jordan, why so sad? Why are you sad on a pretty night like this?"

He scowled, "No reason."

"Then you shouldn't be sad." She exclaimed. She spun in a circle, lifting her hands up to the sky. "It's a great night. Cloudless, cool but not too cool, just right."

Timmy smiled faintly. _Such a strange child…_

Ember laughed and turned toward him, "I like nights. They're a time where everything is hushed. It's like the world has held its breath and is awaiting something…"

"Wondrous." He finished when her words fell away as her eyes went dreamy. Her eyes focused back on him and she smiled.

"Yeah, wondrous. Something wondrous to occur."

Timmy's faint smile grew clearer as he watched the small girl dance around him with her laughing face lifted up toward the sky. Her laughter began to captivate him. It was sweet, in an innocent childlike way. It held hope that he had lost many years ago. It sang with happiness that made Timmy remember days filled with the smells of summer and fresh from the oven cookies cooling in a window.

Ember stopped dancing and turned to him again as she asked, "What do you suppose the world is waiting to occur? What do you think is so wondrous that everything has to be quiet or they'll miss it."

"Easy. It's the first sounds of those who awake into a new day. The first chirps of songbirds, the chattering of animals." Timmy laughed quietly. "The sound of an owl swooping to its den. A sighs of relief of its prey. The heartbeat of nature."

"The heartbeat of nature." Ember whispered in awe. "That's real pretty Tim. Did you read that in a book somewhere?"

He chuckled, "No. I—I made it up."

Ember giggled, "You should be a poet when you grow up. You'd be really good, I bet."

His smile turned ironic, "When I grow up." He said quietly.

She embraced him again with a laugh, "Yeah, just think of it. There won't be anyone to tell you what to do. Nobody to say 'Don't do that' or 'Get back in here, you'll catch a cold.'"

Her eyes went dreamy again as her and Timmy danced around the lamp lit streets, "You could stay out all night to listen to nature's heartbeat. Watch the sky turn from midnight to pale blue. See the sun make her journey across the sky in peace. It'll be wondrous."

Timmy found himself being enveloped in Ember's dream. If he closed his eyes, he could see himself older, sitting on the roof of his home watching the chameleon like sky change its colors. He saw himself smile as an older Ember joined him on the roof, her laughter still the same after all the years that passed.

"It never gets dull does it, Tim." She told him with a bright smile. "Every day that comes and goes. Every night we've seen, it's a new experience, right?"

He closed his eyes and smiled, "A wondrous new experience each and every time."

Ember sat down next to him and gazed up at the sky, watching as each new star twinkled into view. The sky turns from bright pale blue to a deep indigo and still they do not move. Both their eyes close but they do not slumber.

This was their time. Their special moment to spend as they want, as they please. This was his dream.

"What do you suppose they're thinking." a youthful Ember asked drawing him back to the present. When Timmy frowned, she laughed and pointed to a building in front of them. He cocked his head and examined it.

It looked like any other brick building he had seen before but he saw what caught Ember's eye. Up one story, standing on the fire escape was two people. With his vampire eyesight, Timmy could see that it was a man and woman. With his acute hearing, Timmy could hear every word that was said. All the confessions of hate spoken.

But to Ember, they were two shadowy figures in the night. Both with a story that could be told, a life that was unknown.

"Do you think they're listening to nature's heartbeat?" Ember asked wistfully then added sourly, "Or do you think they're arguing."

Timmy sighed, he could tell her the truth. But for some reason he wanted to see the girl smile and laugh again. She was pretty when she was happy, he thought to himself.

"I think, maybe, they're two lovers out enjoying the peace of the evening. They ran away from home and …"

"And away from their family who disapproved of their love." Ember exclaimed. "He's worked all day while she's waiting tables and…"

"Getting yelled at. Now they're alone, safe in each other's arms expressing their hard-earned love. Each speaking words of twilight, words of serenity and starlight."

"They surrender to one another's care, forgetting all their woe, forgetting all the day's pain and hardship."

"All there is for them is the beauty of the darkness." Timmy whispers.

"That's pretty." She whispered as they walked away, then turned to him to say "Did you make that up too?"

He busted up laughing, "Yeah, I kinda did."

Ember smiled, "You should write it down so people can read your pretty words, Tim. Leave something of yourself behind so people a hundred years later can hear your pretty words."

Timmy chuckled and took her hand in his own. _She's so innocent and unaware,_ he thought with a smile. _She doesn't know that in a hundred years, I'll still be here, the same as I am now._

"So what do you think of my idea?" she asked a moment later. Timmy snapped himself out of his musings and returned his attention toward her.

"What idea?"

Ember scowled prettily and huffed. Timmy almost laughed at the adorable picture she made. But he smothered his grin and waited for her to repeat her idea.

"Writing a book, getting published." She told him. "You _could_ do it. All you have to do is ask an adult to write down what you wanted to say."

"That is if you don't know how to spell." Ember added as an afterthought with a faint blush. This time Timmy did laugh.

_You are too cute Ember Delune_, He told her silently. Aloud he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

Ember's embarrassment turned to amusement and she too laughed, "No, it's okay. It's a lot better to laugh than to be upset."

Timmy smiled and strangely the girl blushed again. _Why did she do that I wonder?_

A comfortable silence came between them. One full of night sounds that Timmy had heard most of his life but now seen in a different light. The muted sounds of traffic. The chirp of the cricket. The rustle of wind caressing leaves. Each one was seen through the eyes of his innocent companion that twinkled and danced in the moonlight.

"What do you want to be whenever you grow up?" Timmy asked breaking the silence. A distant but sad look floated over Ember's features but passed like it had never been there.

"I want to be a doctor." She replied brightly. "Or maybe a photographer. Or a musician."

"You don't know?"

Ember shrugged, "I want to do something that'll make people feel happier than what they were before." She was silent for a moment before looking over at Timmy. "What about you?"

He was quiet.

"I'm never growing up." He replied softly. When she frowned he smiled and said, "I'm gonna go off to Neverland and become a Lost Boy."

Ember laughed, "I wanna go too."

"Then let's." Timmy said as he offered his arm to her.

"Alright." She replied as she took it.


	4. Neverland goodbyes

Neverland began as a garden. Full of tiny white lights that hung in the dark shadowy sculpted hedges. Flowers in full bloom in the moonlight. Pale blossoms reaching up into the midnight sky. White marble pathway with inlets of silver.

Neverland became an empty amusement park where only Timmy had the keys to light it up. Together they rode rides and ate cotton candy like a fine gourmet dinner. Drank sodas of all types only to throw it all up as they screamed down roller coaster after roller coaster.

Neverland was invitation to an exclusive performance of a favorite musician and later a private performance solely for the two children.

It was a toy shop where Ember could get any toy she desired. And what she desired was a porcelain doll that looked just like her dressed in a beautiful emerald gown.

It was the simple pleasure of two new friends together. Laughing and playing like the innocent children they appeared to be.

But it all had to end and end it did.

"I have to go home." Ember announced sadly. "It's almost morning and everyone will miss me."

"_I'll_ miss you." Timmy replied. "Stay with me, I can show you another part of Neverland."

Ember smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him. "As there is life, there must be death. All things must end sometime."

_Not for me_, Timmy thought to himself with a sigh. "Alright, but we'll see each other again."

Ember smiled brightly, "You got it!"

Their walk back was quieter and more subdued than before. It was filled with silence that refused to leave in the short distance to where Ember and Timmy met.

"I'll miss you too, Tim." Ember told him once she was at their meeting place. "I'll miss you more than you'll ever know."

"I feel like we've known each other forever." Timmy told her.

She smiled, "Me too. Do you believe in past lives and soulmates?"

He nodded and thought sadly, _But you're not mine. I would have seen pink and been inside your mind as would you been in mine. I wish you were though Ember Delune. Tonight has been the best night I had ever spent in my immortal days._

"Maybe at one time we were friends and promised to meet again in each life we lived." She told him and seemed sad for an instant.

Timmy wondered what could have made the little girl that was always so bright and cheerful be so sad. Perhaps her grandmother or some other relative was lying in a hospice dying. Or she was as sad to see Timmy go as he was her.

A moment passed and Ember instantly brightened. Her sadness was sent away like clouds on a sunny day.

"But we'll meet again. You'll wait for me, right?"

"I'd wait until the days grow dark and the nights grow bright." Timmy replied. Ember laughed and took his hand and began leading him toward her home.

The Delune apartment was a small cabin identical to all the rest in the subdivision. The only difference was the pink tricycle sitting out in the yard and the bright pink letters on the door they spelled 'Ember's home'

"Nice house." Timmy commented at the door. Ember blushed and shrugged.

"We've only been living here a couple of months."

Timmy nodded as Ember opened the door.

"Do you want to come in and call your family to pick you up?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." he replied. "Thanks for the offer though."

Ember smiled and blushed prettily before closing and locking the door behind her.

Timmy stood outside for a moment longer before walking back towards Theirry's estate. His mind went back to all the fun him and Ember had during the night. All the old sights that became new to him.

He never saw the sign proclaiming the name of the housing complex Ember lived in.

_Saint Teresa Hospice._

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. And yes, it is Ember who's dying.


	5. No happy endings

Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading and/or favorite-ing this fic... but I'm sorry, this is the end.

* * *

The following night, Timmy awoke with a mission. He climbed out of his window, crept through Thierry's manicured lawn, avoiding security and leapt over the privacy fence that kept the home of Circle Daybreak's leader secluded from the rest of the world.

Unlike last night, Timmy eagerly raced through the streets, warm with purpose. He was going to see his Ember. And she truly was Timmy's. His sweet, innocent, ever so bright and happy Ember Delune.

Timmy laughed, amazed at how a mere twenty-four hours could change a person. Last night around this time, he was crying in his room lamenting about how unfair his life was. How he alone he was. How he didn't have any friends or anyone to love.

Today, however, it was as if a mystical sun had risen within Timmy. The clouds that had enclosed his heart were dispelled and warmth flooded his body. He was more content than he could remember, far happier than he ever was as Hunter Redfern's murderous little puppy.

As Timmy reached Ember's housing complex with its identical log cabins and green yards, he felt his dead heart began to beat. Faster and faster, flooding his body with heat born of new feelings he could hardly explain. He walked past a sign unseeing and sought out a familiar pink tricycle and a door with bright pink letters.

_I wonder what we can see tonight,_ Timmy asked himself as he walked down the center of the road. His head turned back and forth toward each door he passed. _Maybe I can sneak Ember into Thierry's place and show her the rose gardens._

Timmy saw the pink letters before he saw the tricycle sitting on the porch and smiled warmly. As he jogged up to the small cabin, he smiled, looking forward to tonight's adventure.

He didn't bother knocking on the door once he reached Ember's home. All the lights were off and the house was filled with the sound of slumbering. For now, he was content seeing where his most precious Ember lived.

Timmy peered up through the lace curtains on the windows, spying moving boxes along the walls. A small television with tin foiled rabbit ears sat on top of a crate and a couch of muted tones stood at the other end. Distantly, he could see into the kitchen where white cabinets lined the walls.

_They must have just moved in, _he thought moving to the next window along the side of the house.

This window sat before the kitchen sink and was lined by tiny green sprouts that might some day become flowers. Inside, Timmy could see a small table with three chairs, one with a little pink boaster seat belted to it. Bright stickers and plastic flowers were taped to the chair proudly exclaimed 'This is Ember's chair!'.

The refrigerator was covered in crayon drawings of random scenes seen from the eyes of the artist. A few Timmy didn't recognize, like the drawing of people sitting in chairs attached to circles by thin red lines. Or the one filled with pale bald little people dressed in bright smocks.

But others, like the drawing of a little girl with a bright smile and pigtails holding onto the hands of a man and woman, Timmy knew from his childhood. It was obviously a picture of Ember and her parents. The childish scrawl underneath was a good hint as well.

Moving to the next window sent Timmy into the backyard where he discovered a neat plot of flowers, half of which were missing their blooms. A plastic sand shovel lay next to a wilted daisy chain. Timmy got onto his tiptoes and peered inside.

A man and woman lay asleep in bed with their backs toward one another. Half emptied boxes lay all around them as they slept unaware of their observer.

Timmy watched as Ember's mother frowned in her sleep, revealing lines of disquiet around her face. He looked closer at Ember's father and noticed his brown hair, eerily similar to his daughter's, was coming in gray at his temples.

The next window the vampire child came to was edged in pink lace and cracked open, letting in the faint night breeze. It only took a small effort on Timmy's part to enter the room.

All around him lay pieces of his beloved Ember. A small table and chair with scattered crayons and pictures on top. Shelves crammed with a rainbow assortment of stuff animals. The walls were tacked with lively drawings of the happy little girl he had instantly fallen for. There was even a drawing of Timmy and her sitting on the wall beside the bed where Ember slept.

Slept attached to an I.V. and multiple machines.

It was only then that Timmy realized what the raspberry scent of Ember's shampoo concealed. _The scent of death._

Bruised eye lids fluttered open revealing the animated light brown eyes he was so accustomed to and they blearily focused onto him.

"I didn't think the Grimmy Reaper would look like someone I knew." Ember muttered fuzzily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up with only a bit of difficulty. Timmy wanted to cry.

"Why do you look so sad, Mr. Grimmy Reaper?" she asked with an innocent cock of her head. "Don'tcha wanna take me to heaven?"

Tears fell from his eyes as he went to her side and gathered her into his arms. As his body was wracked by silent sobs, he felt Ember place her own arms around him and gently, ever so gently, rub his back.

"It's not fair." Timmy whispered. "The one moment I begin to dream…The only person—"

"Oh it's you." Ember said softly as she runs her fingers through his hair and pets him. "_Timmy_."

He lifts his head from her shoulder and tells her, "It's not fair."

"Boys aren't supposed to cry." She told him with a mere ghost of her normal laugh. "They're supposed to tough it out like a man."

"Manhood isn't determined by how tough one is" Timmy replied with a weak smile. "But by having the courage and strength to bare your heart and soul to the world."

"You made that up didn't you?" she asked with another weak giggle. He quietly chuckled and nodded.

"That was a good one." Ember told him. "You really should become an author when you grow up. You always say pretty stuff."

"You inspire them, Miss Delune." He replied and a rush of pink stained Ember's cheeks, finally receiving some health to her gaunt features. Timmy's hands reached out and gently cradled her face.

"You really do, Ember." He murmured. "Before I met you, my words were as bleak as an empty existence. There was no color or spark in the world. I was very alone."

Timmy smiled, lightly fingering a loose tendril of hair. "But then a wandering ember appeared and gave me back the hope I thought I lost so long ago. You showed me a new world where innocence and dreams could thrive. A place where I finally belonged."

"I'm sorry, Timmy." Ember said as tears fell down her cheeks. He held her snugly as she cried on his shoulder, pain squeezing his heart at her words.

"I feel like I've lied to you." She sobbed.

"You haven't."

"Yes I have!" she argued. "You thought I was healthy and normal. Not—"

"You are who you are. Illness and all." Timmy replied.

"But—"

"Tragedy can be a good thing for us." he said. "It brings out the best in those who are strong enough to face it."

Timmy pulled away from Ember with a sad smile, wiping away her stray tears with his fingertips.

"It can make one see just how great life is. Sometimes it can make one realize they are not as weak as they thought they were."

"But I'm not strong." Ember told him.

Timmy chuckled, "You're the strongest person I've ever met."

"If I was really strong, I would get better and Mommy and Daddy wouldn't cry all the time."

"You have a different type of strength, Ember. Your strength is one that is born only in very special individuals and rarely in one so young."

"So I'm special?"

Timmy smiled fondly and brushed her soft hair away from her face, cupping her cheek.

"Very special, so very much so."

He was rewarded with a smile that lit up the tomb like room. Weak and faded but shining like the moon and stars in his eternally night sky. Perhaps if Ember was healthy, that smile would become Timmy's sun.

But then, he would have never met bright little Ember Delune.

Timmy looked into her happy face and wondered _what if_? What if Ember, through some miracle, threw off the shackles of death? Maybe tomorrow doctors would sudden knock upon the door of the Delune's home with a cure to the ill Ember was cursed with. But one look at the little girl stole away that hope.

_But what if he was to change her like Poppy was changed by her soulmate James?_ Timmy vaguely recalled the process which Hunter Redfern changed him… and he could easily call James himself to fill in the blanks in his memory. Then Ember wouldn't have to die. Then she could be with him…_forever_.

Timmy opened his mouth to break the Night World's number one rule. His lips formed to ask Ember if she desired to live forever. They formed the first words when a stray notion appeared inside his mind. Another question.

_But aren't you cursing her the same way Hunter cursed you?_

His hope crumpled in the face of that one reality. Yes, Ember would live. She would be able to have the strength for that starlight smile to shine like the sun.

_But would she want to after realizing she could never grow up. _

Would she smile when she was forced to leave her beloved mother and father? Would she be happy cursed with the same fate as Timmy? Feasting on the blood of perverts, never to see the glow the daylight and trapped in the body of a child for all time?

_All because poor, __**pathetically**__ sad little Timmy…_

"Timmy?"

Ember's soft voice broke him free of his reverie and Timmy looked back at her. He could see Death's icy hand around her neck, preparing to end her life before his eyes.

"Yes, Ember?" he replied in a tear choked voice. She reached out and touched his cheek. _Her hands were so cold…_

"Would you become a famous writer for me?" she asked. "When you grow up, could you write all your pretty words down and share them with everyone?"

The tears in his voice spilled forth as he nodded.

"I'll send them so far that the angels in heaven will speak of them and say 'Those are for dearest Ember Delune'."

Her smile began to fade and twinkle out as the stars do at dawn. Her hand began to slide away with her life.

Timmy leaned forward , giving her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"It will be the only gift I can give to you."

Timmy left Saint Teresa Hospice chased by the dawn. He ran past the places that made up his and Ember's Neverland. The vacant amusement park stirring from its nightly slumber. The street musician closing his case after a performance. He ran beyond a toy shop where dolls made of the finest porcelain sat in their pretty gowns.

But Timmy could not out run the shattered dreams of what if.


End file.
